left alone
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: Little fluffy Cade friendship oneshot, based on something Cat said in one of her videos. The absolute LAST oneshot in my little fanfiction anniversary party. Cade friendship, hints of Bade. T 'cause I'm paranoid. Jade's a little OOC.


_**A/N- had to post one more because so far, I've posted 5 stories and have a total of 19 stories on my account.. and frankly, I'm not okay with odd numbers. Unless it's 13. I love that number. **_

**_This is a Cade friendship drabble with a hint of Bade. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I still do not own Victorious. Stop rubbing it in.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"One time, I went on a road trip with my family, and they left me on the side of the road. It was funny. Until it got dark. Then it was less funny."<em>

* * *

><p>Jade was spending the night in Beck's RV (again), and they were having themselves a little make-out session when Jade's phone buzzed, spewing classic rock music.<p>

Beck pulled away.

"You gonna answer that?" he asked.

Jade shook her head and re-attached their lips.

Five minutes passed, and the phone started buzzing again.

Jade groaned, but ignored it and kept kissing Beck.

When the phone went off the third time, however, Jade slid off of Beck's lap, threw the closest book at the wall (which didn't go down to well with Beck, but he was expecting it) and picked the phone up.

"What?" she demanded, gripping the PearPhone almost savagely.

"Hi Jade, it's Cat." The voice on the other end said.

"What do you want?"

"Well… uhm… You're never gonna believe this, but you know that road trip I went on with my family?"

"Yes." Jade said.

When Cat didn't answer for a few seconds, she rolled her eyes.

"Keep going Cat."

"Kk! Well, we stopped at that little ice-cream store that Trina and I went to when we were getting that stuff for Tori's face-

"Get to the point."

"They left me here. It's pretty funny."

"I'm sure they'll be back for you soon."

"That's the thing…" Cat said, and Jade swore she heard the normally happy girl sniffle. "It's been hours and they haven't come back yet. And I think my brother might've done something and distracted them."

Jade sighed, grabbing a pen and scribbling down "Cat's stranded. Can we pick her up?" on a piece of paper before holding it up to show Beck.

"Have you called them?" she asked, watching Beck.

He nodded at her and grabbed his keys and their coats.

"Yeah, they're not answering. Jade, I'm scared." Cat admitted in a small, scared voice.

"It's okay, Cat. You're gonna be fine. Just don't panic."

Jade followed Beck out to the car, letting him help her put her coat on.

"But Jade… there's big monsters and scary people out here. What if zombies get me?"

"Zombies won't get you."

The engine of Beck's truck roared to life and Cat screamed.

"Oh my God, what was that?"

"Relax, Cat. It was just Beck's car. We're on our way to get you, okay?"

"You're coming to get me?" she asked.

"Yes. We're gonna pick you up and bring you back."

"Thank you Jade! Thank you Beck!"

"I want you to stay on the phone until we get to you, okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Kk!"

"I'm gonna put you on speakerphone. Say hi to Beck." Jade said, pressing the button on her phone and putting it on the dash.

"Hi Beck!"

"Hey Cat. How's it going?"

"It's going good! I'm just sitting outside an ice-cream parlour."

"Hey Cat?"

"Yeah Jade?"

"Why don't you tell us all about your trip?"

"kk!" she said, bursting into a full-blow, detail-by-detail explanation of what she did.

Beck glanced at Jade, silently telling her that what she was doing was a good thing, and picked her hand up and kissed it gently.

* * *

><p>A whole family trip explained by Cat later, Beck pulled up at the ice-cream parlour.<p>

Jade hung the phone up and jumped out of the truck, walking over to the redhead who was facing the other way.

"Cat?" she asked.

Cat turned around.

"Jadey!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running to Jade, wrapping her arms around the black clothes adorning her waist. "I was so scared!"

"I know. It's okay, you're safe now. Come on." She comforted, stroking the little girl's head and leading her towards the car.

She opened the back door and Cat jumped in and did up her seatbelt.

"Hi Beck! I was just talking to you on the phone!" Cat said, giggling.

Jade slid into the front seat and Beck started the drive back.

Cat was silent, so Jade kept looking back at her just to make sure she was okay.

"Jade, I'm tired." She said, stretching out and then curling up against the seat.

"You can sleep if you want to. We'll wake you up when we get back."

"I can't sleep. It's so lonely back here. What if you forget me? People forget me."

Jade sighed.

"Pull over, Beck."

"Alright."

The car pulled over to the first available curb, and Cat panicked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be annoying! I'll stop! Don't kick me out!" she cried.

Jade jumped out of her door and into the back seat.

"Hey, it's okay. We're not leaving you anywhere."

"Then what are we doing?"

"You said you were lonely. I'm back here to keep you company." She said.

Jade signaled to Beck and he started driving again.

"That's really nice." Cat said.

"I know. Don't tell anyone."

"Kk!"

Cat put her head on Jade's lap and curled up. Before either Jade or Beck could count to 20, she was out like a light.

Beck glanced back at them through the rear-view mirror and smiled.

Jade was stroking Cat's hair, and Cat was asleep with a smile on her face.

"You know, if everyone at school could see you like this, they'd understand why I love you so much." he told Jade, who looked up and smiled at him.

"They don't get to. This is a privilege that only certain people get to experience. You, because you're my boyfriend, and Cat because… well, she's Cat."

Beck smirked.

"She's your best friend."

Jade looked down at the slumbering girl for a moment.

"I suppose she is." She admitted quietly.


End file.
